


Tokyo Will Still Be There

by rainbowdots888



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Boys In Love, Forbidden Love, Hotel Sex, Love, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdots888/pseuds/rainbowdots888
Summary: In a city far from Tokyo, they are meeting again for a night.





	Tokyo Will Still Be There

 

You're moving the curtains aside with the tip of your fingers, just enough for you to be able to glimpse outside. The night is very dark but the lights of the city are suddenly invading us, projecting vivid colors onto the naked walls of our hotel room.

 

You let the curtain fall back in its usual place, refusing the blinding brightness in our peaceful moment. You just keep staring at the hopeless simplicity of the velvety fabric instead. Thoughtful. Beautiful.

 

Your naked skin glows under the dim light of the small bedside lamp. The light subtly underlines your lean muscles, caressing their curves and valleys like a silk veil would slide off a marble statue. I marvel at the toned lines of your belly and the timid yet tempting roundness of your lower back. My fingers tickle when I recall following those paths on your body, by heart, by pleasure, just before you left the bed and went to have a look behind the curtain.

 

“How long do we have left?” You ask, still looking straight at the cheap fabric.

 

“All night.”

 

“Shouldn't we go back?”

 

“Mmm, no.”

 

You finally look at me. You're still deep in thoughts.

 

“Come back to bed, Ryo. Please.”

 

You stay there, next to the window, your piercing ebony eyes stripping me off my illusions, off the stories I like to tell myself.

 

Right now, we're here, in a city far away from everything we know. We're not ourselves.

 

Tomorrow we can erase this night from our minds if you feel like it. We should, probably.

 

But tonight, we're here. Together.

 

We can forget our friends for a little longer, forget our life... and Tokyo.

 

It will still be there, in the morning, Tokyo. It doesn't need us to keep crushing lives, hopes, and hearts.

 

“It's so quiet here.” You say as if you were sharing a secret with me. “So nice.”

 

My phone is suddenly ringing, startling us both. There's only one person who would feel confident enough to call me this late. Only one. I grab the device and pick up, saying hello with the most tired voice I can manage. It's all you needed to react, this call, this voice you can hear through the speaker, subdued by the distance that separates us from Tokyo.

 

You almost jump on the bed and before I could answer the first question you grab the phone and hang up.

 

You're boiling inside, I can see it in your eyes. It's so incredibly attractive. I'm waiting, I feel captive of your low breathing, of the slight shaking of your hands and the death glare you're giving to the smartphone's screen. You kiss me on the mouth, victorious and over-possessive and for a few seconds I'm just a doll under your lips, letting you taste and bite as much of me as you want.

 

“You're _mine_ tonight.”

 

Your voice is so low I have trouble hearing all the words but my phone getting thrown away forcefully and your hands firmly capturing my hips are talking for you. I shiver.

 

Maybe we'll break up again tomorrow, and maybe we'll make up in another place and time.  
But for now you're here against me and your hand dives into the warmth between my thighs, caressing and bold until your mouth joins the feast.  
  
Future doesn't matter now because time is suspended to your lips abusing my skin down there. Some would say I'm a whore for spreading my legs for you so easily tonight, some who don't know us as we are for real. But you know better.  
  
It's what we have, you and me. Together.  
  
My voice gets caught in my throat, I can't express how heavenly your mouth feels on me, soft, warm and conquering, going up and down my most sensitive flesh. I bite my lips when you questioningly look up at me. As an answer, I thread my fingers into your thick black hair and finally let a moan escape before this crude beauty of yours, sucking me off.

 

I have this moment of incoherence, of despair even, when it suddenly is too much for me to bear. I surrender to ecstasy with a tremor so strong that my nails are digging into the freshly shaved skin of your nape, where the muscles and the nerves are so tense and you moan as well, a moan full of pride and satisfaction.

 

“You're so easy, sometimes, Ohkura.” You state on my skin, your sturdy nose bumping against my hip bone. It's so real, all that we're living tonight, it feels so fleshly, intense, suffocating.

 

I maintain your head down there with one of my hands, the one that can't leave your hair. I want you to keep abusing every inch of my stomach as I laugh wholeheartedly at what you just told me.

 

“But you like it, don't you?”

 

“The way you're easy?”

 

“Mmm.”

 

You rest your chin above my belly button, just after having pressed a tickly kiss there. Your eyes are smiling but you still try to keep your composure, to remain the sexy and unaffected man you want everyone to believe you are.

 

“Yeah... But... It's... I like _you_.”

 

That was unexpected, to say the least. It's the second time tonight you're telling me things that are sending shivers through my spine. I'm at a loss.

 

It's been so hectic between us. You had boyfriends, I had girlfriends, we've even dated the same persons sometimes and we could talk about it, _laugh_ about it together when eventually after a too long separation we tumbled into bed together. We've never said the words. Because saying them would be definitely acknowledging how much we miss each other when we're apart. How much we love each other.

 

Tonight, you've said them. Twice. And I want you to say it again.

 

The more embarrassing, the better.

 

My hands are resting on both sides of your face and we look at each other in silence. It may have been an hour that we're staring into each other's eyes for all I know but I just can't move. I feel empty, afraid. I feel full and confident.

 

I finally pull your face up for a kiss and my legs are tangling up with yours. The muscles of your back are contracting and relaxing softly under my fingers, as you deepen our kiss and let your own tips graze my chest.

 

“Could you say it again?” I whisper against your closed eyes, religiously kissing every single part of your face that I worship in my dreams, that my lips never want to leave. The tiny mole under your eye. The slight line between your brows. Your nose, and then your beautifully hemmed upper lip, where you sometimes let a thin mustache grow.

 

“Say what?”

 

“That you like me.”

 

You kiss me again, fully. It's an intense make out you're putting me through, hoping that I will forget my question, that maybe I will give up and play ignorant for the rest of the night.

 

Your right hand is caressing its way down again, cupping my butt cheek on the way and lifting my leg up until you're completely settled between my thighs, a look of triumph making your eyes shine. Your fingers are already inside me, moving and stretching me skillfully. Once again I can't speak, I can't cry, I can't even breathe, it's so different tonight, so overwhelming. I dig my nails into the tender flesh of your ass and you answer by biting my shoulder and crashing our hips together, stronger, wilder than ever.

 

I never want it to stop, this tremendous feeling of being entirely yours, taking your strong thrusts with a gasp and a shiver, letting my voice finally unfurl, harmonizing with yours as if we were singing together on stage. The headboard is hitting the wall so loudly I want to laugh. There's no way our neighbors can ignore what we're doing and I don't want them to miss any detail, any second of this glorious moment.

 

So I moan your name as loudly as I can, throwing my head back without control. I want the world to know that you're fucking me so well that my sanity is about to shatter into pieces, that you're so caring and loving that my heart will burst. I want the world to acknowledge that, at the peak of your ecstasy, as a devastating bliss is seizing the both of us you're finally whispering against my lips that you love me.

 

Not just once, nor twice.

 

You're just repeating the forbidden words as if the dam that has kept your feelings captive for so long inside you has finally broken. It's a furious torrent of ' _I love you'_ that are now coming out your lips, washing over me and I'm drunk on their melody, holding your spent and trembling body against my heart. We're sweaty and crying, we're shaking together and this moment is perfection.

 

When the first light hits our tangled bodies in the morning, we're still awake, enjoying every single second that's left just for us.

 

You stretch slightly and press a light kiss on my cheek.

 

“Dawn is here. We should go back. There's so much to do... there.”

 

Your voice is small, faltering. You didn't want to be the one saying those words.

 

“So this is the moment we wake up from our dream, right?”

 

“What dream? This night was as real as any other one. As real as our lives, as our responsibilities. As real as _her_.”

 

You said that last word under your breath, unintentionally looking at my phone that you've sent flying against the wall a few hours before. I stand to retrieve it, it's barely damaged. It's still showing a long list of incoming calls that I've missed, that we've not even noticed.

 

“If we were to write a song about us, people would cry, don't you think?” I say bitterly. I'm not even sure how to handle the following hours. How to keep living normally now that I know for sure how you feel about me.

 

You're standing as well and face me. Tears are pooling at the corner of your eyes and I want to lick them off you, I want to make you smile again. I'm sorry I'm such a clumsy person.

 

“It's in your hands, Ohkura. You know what to do if you want the dream to live on. And if last night's dream dies, then we'll dream again, in a month, a year, when you'll be ready for it. I'll be there. Forever.”

 

I kiss you for the last time today.

 

Tokyo is still there this morning, sprawling, wild, restrictive. I can't forget my whole life, yet.

 

I tell you the forbidden words, tenderly, in your ear. You shiver against my heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a rainy day, in just a few hours time.   
> I can't help notice the weaknesses of this story but I'm quite fond of it.  
> I hope that you will enjoy reading despite all the angst!


End file.
